What's Wrong With The Warblers?
by dannahthornton
Summary: Kurt recieves a series of letters he believes are from Blaine, but he soon discovers Blaine has been kidnapped by someone at Dalton. It looks like the Warblers are out for revenge after losing at sectionals... but just how far will they go? (Klaine/Blangst)
1. Kurt

_**Sorry for the short chapter, but it is a little introduction to the main beef of the story.**_

_**Hope you like it!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee.**_

* * *

Kurt was woken early by his phone alerting him to the arrival of a new text. Groggily he turned over, and opened the message:

**Hey Kurt. Meet me in the library ASAP. I have a surprise. ~ B**

Kurt smiled as he turned back over to glance at the clock. 6am. Did Blaine really have nothing better to do at 6am? Slowly he pulled himself out of bed and began to get ready for school.

* * *

Kurt had been sitting in the library since 7:30, but there was still no sign of Blaine. Disappointed, he reached for his bag as the bell went, only to notice a red envelope on the floor. He looked at the front. In the most beautiful handwriting was written one word: Kurt. Smiling at his boyfriend's new found romance, Kurt slid open the letter and removed the navy card from inside:

_Bring the key to the choir room, and leave it in Blaine's locker._

Kurt frowned. What would Blaine want with the choir room key? What if it wasn't Blaine? Immediately Kurt dismissed the thought. Blaine had invited him here, to their spot in the library, and had left a Dalton coloured letter. Who else was it going to be? Who else had such incredible handwriting?

Kurt spent the day pondering over the romantic gesture Blaine was planning with such an extravagant plan. Surely Mr Schue wouldn't mind if the key was missing for the day? He might not even notice – nobody ever locked the room. With the lunch break underway, Kurt snuck into Mr Schue's office, and removed the key from its draw. Quickly he left the room and hurried down the hallway to Blaine's locker. Smiling to himself he withdrew the key from his pocket, and posted it through one of the slots in Blaine's locker. He couldn't wait to see what his boyfriend was planning.

* * *

The following day Kurt arrived at school early, eager to see what Blaine was up to, and eager to see Blaine again. On the way to his locker he subconsciously glanced towards Blaine's locker, hoping to catch a glance of him. Instead his eyes settled on another red envelope. Presumably these would hold instructions as to the next stages of Blaine's romantic gesture, so Kurt hurried over to the locker, and smiling opened the envelope.

He was, however, not prepared for what he saw.


	2. Blaine

_**So this chapter is slightly longer, and hopefully better. I hope that you enjoy it. Feel free to review and let me know your feedback.**_

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee._**

* * *

The navy card fluttered to the floor, filled with the handwriting that Kurt knew so well. On it was written a long shopping list. Kurt's heart dropped. What was Blaine up to? Slightly confused, and worried in case Blaine had fallen so ill he couldn't collect his own shopping, Kurt decided to skip school for the day, and headed to the supermarket. He could make head nor tail of what Blaine wanted with such an obscure selection of items – there was nothing edible (unless you counted the half-dozen eggs) and there was no way that Blaine needed half the varnishes and DIY bottles that were listed below.

By the time Kurt had made his way around the shop, he was exhausted. He had been so excited about Blaine's secret plan that he hadn't slept well, and so he decided he might as well stop off at his house for a quick nap. For all he knew Blaine could be at school.

* * *

Kurt was woken by the sound of Finn and Rachel arriving home upstairs, and he quickly glanced over at the clock. 5:30pm. Had he really slept that long? Shuffling out of bed he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His hair was a mess and his clothes had become slightly crumpled. He almost dismissed any ideas of tidying himself up, before he remembered he was on his way to Blaine's. Quickly he fixed his hair back to its normal standard, and switched jackets, before grabbing his keys and heading upstairs. He passed Finn in the hallway and the pair exchanged a greeting, before Kurt was out of the door.

The drive over to Blaine's shouldn't have taken too long – there wasn't any traffic – but Kurt was feeling slightly apprehensive. He hadn't seen Blaine in a couple of days now, and this mysterious (yet romantic, he let himself add) lettering was not really Blaine's style. He pulled up in front of the Anderson's house, and paused. There was no sign of Blaine's car in the driveway, but that didn't mean he wasn't home. Taking a deep breath, Kurt climbed out of the car and approached the door. Then he knocked.

Five minutes later, with still no answer, Kurt decided to head home and deliver the shopping before school the next day.

* * *

A loud knocking on the door woke Kurt the next morning. It was Finn.

"Dude! You'll be late for school if you don't leave in ten minutes! I was hoping to grab a lift!"

Kurt groaned and rolled over to look at the clock. Finn was right. He had to leave right now if he was going to make it to Blaine's before school.

"I'm going to Blaine's this morning!" Kurt called back, apologetically. The one time his brother wanted a lift to school. He heard Finn sigh and shuffle across the hallway. Quickly he changed out of his pyjamas, grabbed his school bag and headed out of the door. He could fix his hair when he got to school.

Thankfully the traffic was light and he made it to Blaine's house in no time. Turning off the ignition he was about to hurry from the car when he heard his text alert. It was from Blaine.

**I'm not quite ready for school yet. Meet me in the choir room at break. ~ B**

Kurt was hesitant. There was still no sign of Blaine's car. Glancing at the clock he decided he couldn't afford to miss school after yesterday, and turned the ignition back on. Once he'd parked up at school, he sent a reply:

**R U OK? Couldn't see your car this morning. Do you need a lift? ~ K**

All morning Kurt was anxious about his meeting at breaktime. There was no sign of Blaine and, according to Sam, he hadn't been in school yesterday either. He couldn't concentrate in any of his lessons, continuously checking to see if there had been a reply from Blaine. There was nothing. In his final lesson before break Kurt had a fantastic view of the car park. He stared towards Blaine's usual space, but it was empty and remained so all lesson.

* * *

When the bell went Kurt gathered his things quickly, and headed out of the class. Sam was waiting for him at his locker.

"Hey, dude!" he greeted. "What's up? You've been out of it all morning."

Kurt rolled his eyes. This was just what he needed. He was already late for Blaine.

"Yeah, I'm fine." smiled Kurt. "Just a lot on my mind."

"Whatever, man." Sam replied. "Look, um, if you run into Blaine tell him we missed him at the Superhero Society yesterday."

"Yeah, sure." Kurt said, shutting his locker and heading off down the corridor, leaving Sam standing bewildered.

Kurt was five minutes late when he arrived at the choir room, yet his heart sank as he realised there was still no sign of Blaine. Even more he suspected that something was wrong, particularly when he caught sight of the red envelope on Blaine's chair. He hurried over and glanced at it, hoping to see Blaine's handwriting. It wasn't there. Instead there was a spidery scrawl he'd never seen before. Quickly he sat down and slid opened the envelope. Hesitantly he pulled out the navy card from inside. Again, Blaine's handwriting had been replaced by the spidery scrawl.

_**We thank you for your continued co-operation, Mr Hummel. However, I regret to inform you that this is merely the beginning, and we hope you will continue to work quietly along side us. If you so much as mention a word of this to anyone I fear there will be terrible consequences for our mutual colleague. As for the shopping, please drop it off at the broken bench in Hudson Park. I'll be in touch soon.**_

Tears welled up in Kurt's eyes. He opened the envelope to return the card back inside. Glancing down he noticed a lock of hair in the bottom of the envelope. Tears streamed down his face as he removed it from the envelope and drank in its scent. The aroma of raspberry hair gel filled his lungs. It was Blaine's. The Warblers had Blaine, and after sectionals, who knew what they were capable of.

* * *

_**Hoping to update again later today. I hope you are enjoying the story so far. :)**_


	3. Sebastian

_**Chapter 3, as promised. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**_

* * *

Kurt found it difficult to concentrate for the rest of the day, even during glee rehearsal. Mercedes kept shooting him questioning looks, but Kurt knew it would be safer to remain silent. As soon as the rehearsal was over he hurried out of the room to avoid Mercedes. He scurried into his car and raced from the car park. Once he was safely away he pulled into a lay-by to check the drop off address: Hudson Park.

It was nearly six o'clock by the time he reached the park, but it was not yet dark. He removed the shopping from the boot and was heading along the path when he saw a familiar figure hurrying away from the park bench: Sebastian. He thought of calling after him or confronting him over what was going on, but if Sebastian got away, which was inevitable, he didn't know what the boy would do to Blaine. So he kept silent.

Arriving at the bench he was sickened to notice another red envelope lying underneath, and tears welled into his eyes and his thoughts of where Blaine was, and what had happened to him. He hurried to drop the bags under the bench, snatched up the envelope and scurried back to his car. Once inside he slid open the envelope, and removed the card.

_**Mr Hummel, I commend you on your self-restraint. You have my word that if you continue to follow my instructions without alerting anyone else's attention that our mutual colleague will not be harmed. As a way of assistance I enclose a letter for Principal Figgins excusing our mutual colleague from school for the foreseeable future due to illness. Whoever said the bad guy could never lend a hand every now and then?**_

Sure enough inside was an envelope addressed to Principal Figgins. Kurt slid the letter back in the envelope and stashed it in his chemistry folder along with the others. Turning out of the car park Kurt noticed his car was running low on fuel, and pulled into the garage. Head hung low he joined the queue to pay when he noticed Sebastian at the desk, paying for some shopping. Kurt quickly paid for his fuel and raced out after Sebastian.

"Sebastian!" he called.

"Well if it isn't Lady Hummel." he smirked.

"What the hell have you done with Blaine?" demanded Kurt. Sebastian looked confused.

"I haven't seen him for weeks." Kurt reached into his bag and withdrew the envelopes from his folder.

"Woah! I don't want to see his love letters to you! If I induced some romance into him, it is my pleasure, but I really must get back to Dalton."

"You didn't send these letters?" asked Kurt, puzzled.

"No, I definitely did not send you those letters." replied Sebastian, a puzzled look crossing his face. "What made you think that?"

"It's Dalton stationary, and then I saw you dropping one off in Hudson Park." A shocked look crossed Sebastian's face.

"I was running an errand for Jeff. You mean Jeff has been sending you love letters?"

"They're not love letters." confessed Kurt, offering the envelopes to Sebastian. Sebastian opened the letters one by one, his face becoming more and more concerned.

"You mean someone at Dalton has Blaine?!" exclaimed Sebastian, handing the letters back to Kurt. "What would someone want with Blaine?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe you were playing a prank to get us back for sectionals or something. But if it's not you, then maybe it's Hunter?" Kurt felt sick at the thought of the wanna-be-badass having Blaine.

"Hunter was expelled from Dalton after the steroid scandal." assured Sebastian. "If he was back at Dalton, I'd know about it." There was something about his expression that made Kurt feel he was telling the truth. "Look, Kurt, I have to get back to Dalton, but I'll have a look around and keep you informed. I'll ask Jeff about the envelope. It's not in his character to do something like this, Kurt." Kurt knew Sebastian was right – Jeff wasn't like that.

"Thanks, Sebastian." Kurt stuffed the envelopes back into his bag, climbed back into his car, and drove home.

* * *

Kurt had trouble sleeping that night, and his problems doubled when he bumped into Mercedes at his locker.

"You haven't been yourself all week. What's wrong?" she asked, leaning against his locked door.

"I've just had a lot on my mind, that's all." Kurt smiled weakly.

"You might be able to fob Sam off with that excuse, but I know you."

"Mercedes?" Kurt asked, a plan springing to mind, "You're good at chemistry, aren't you?"

"Don't try to change the subject on me, Kurt Hummel!"

"No, this would be a great help." Kurt dug in his pocket and withdrew one of the navy cards. "I'm worried about a friend's shopping list." Mercedes looked slightly startled. "Just help me out," begged Kurt, "please?"

"Ask no questions, is that it?" asked Mercedes. Kurt looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "OK! OK! Where's the list?" Kurt suddenly felt bad for withdrawing the note and, not wanting to show it to her, he read it aloud. Mercedes jotted the items down on some scrap paper and promised to let him know if there was anything to worry about, before heading off down the hall. Nervously Kurt glanced across to Blaine's locker. It was clear. No envelope, but no Blaine either.

* * *

Kurt arrived to the glee rehearsal early, hoping Mercedes had some news. She came over to Kurt and took him off to one corner.

"Are you sure this is the entire shopping list?" asked Mercedes. Kurt nodded. "Kurt," she began, "the only thing you can really make out of this is," she paused.

"Is?" questioned Kurt, worried.

"A sleeping gas." The pair were silent, staring at each other, until Kurt's phone began to ring. He took it out and looked at caller ID: Blaine.

"I have to take this." answered Kurt, quickly, running from the room. "Blaine?" There was no answer at the other end. "Blaine?" From the other end Kurt heard a series of thuds and groans before the line went dead. He was just heading back into the choir room when he received a text message:

**Don't say I didn't warn you, Mr Hummel.**

* * *

_**Please feel free to review and let me know your opinions.**_

_**I hope you're enjoying the story!**_


	4. Jeff

_**Another quick update. If you're lucky I might be able to upload another one soon, but then the suspense becomes part of the storyline...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee.**_

* * *

"Kurt?" asked Mercedes. "Kurt?"

Kurt stood in the doorway, his face completely drained of colour. He turned and fled down the corridor to his car. Once inside he put his head to the steering wheel and let the tears run down his cheeks. What had he done? He'd given someone an excuse to hurt Blaine.

After a few minutes he was able to compose himself, and he pulled out his phone. He sent a text to Mercedes complaining of a headache, and asked her to look through another shopping list for him. He listed the medicines and lucozade that Sebastian had been buying at the garage, and decided to head for Dalton. He had just reached the school gates when a blonde figure stepped out in front of the car: Sam. He slammed on the brakes.

"Sorry, dude!" apologised Sam, looking up. "Oh, hey, Kurt!" Kurt smiled in reply. "Dude, have you been crying?" asked Sam, opening the car door and climbing in.

"Sam," Kurt began, "I need to go to Dalton. Now. I can't give you a lift home."

"I'll come with you." replied Sam. "What's happened between you and Blaine? You can tell me." Kurt laughed. If only he could. Kurt drove off in silence.

"Fine." said Sam, pulling on his seatbelt. "I'll just borrow your calculus notes from earlier." He reached behind into Kurt's bag and pulled out one of the folders.

"No!" cried Kurt as Sam began to open the folder. "That's not calculus!" But it was too late. The red envelopes spilled from the folder across Sam's lap.

"Sorry, I'm so clumsy!" apologised Sam, gathering the envelopes. "Hey, are these from Blaine?" he asked, noticing the handwriting. A tear slipped from Kurt's eye, and he pulled into the lay-by. In silence Sam pulled the cards from the envelopes and began to read them, his face darkening. Kurt didn't have the emotional strength to stop him.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity Sam turned to Kurt.

"This is why you're going to Dalton." he stated, indicating to the letters. "To kick that Sebastian's ass."

"It's not Sebastian." Kurt replied. "I approached him yesterday. He told me he didn't know anything about it. I saw him at the drop off, but he said he was running an errand for Jeff."

"You think it wasn't him because he told you so?" asked Sam. "This is Sebastian we're talking about!" Kurt paused. How could he be so naïve? He put the car into gear and pulled off.

As the pair pulled into the car park at Dalton Kurt's phone rang with a text alert:

**Everyone makes a mistake once or twice, but thrice?**

Kurt threw the phone to the floor of the car, jumped out and slammed the door. He began striding across the car park to the building, and Sam soon joined his side.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Sam.

"I-" began Kurt, before stopping. "I don't know."

"Well you're lucky you're with me, man." replied Sam, removing a small box from his pocket. "The Dalton boys will be at supper. All we need to do is sneak in to Sebastian & Jeff's room, and install this."

"What is it?" asked Kurt.

"A small camera. All the cool superheroes carry them," smiled Sam.

The pair set off and found the room in no time at all. Opening the door it was pristine, and Sam gave a whistle. It took a while to find a place to install the camera, but it was well hidden by the time the pair left and retreated to the car. Kurt drove back to his in silence, and Sam connected his laptop to the camera feed. They sat down on Kurt's sofa and watched. As time wore on, Kurt began to doze off.

He was woken by a voice in the early hours of the morning.

"Kurt." The voice hissed. "Kurt!" Kurt shook himself awake and sat up.

"Sam? What is it?" In response Sam thrust the laptop into Kurt's lap. On the screen a figure could be seen in the room with the two sleeping boys. The figure removed a needle from his pocket, and injected both the boys before retuning the cap to the needle, and putting it back into his pocket. As the figure turned to leave the room the camera caught sight of his face.

"Quick! Rewind!" hissed Kurt. Sam rewound the tape and the pair stared at the face, speechless. It was Hunter.

* * *

_**I know Hunter may be slightly predictable, but Jeff really isn't bad guy material. Plus, since Hunter has Blaine (allegedly), then the stakes are now higher...**_

_**Enjoy!**_


	5. Mr Johns

_**So many updates in one day! But I wanted to leave you with a cliff hanger. And this is my favourite so far... This may be quite a short chapter, but the next chapter will make up for it.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee.**_

* * *

Glancing at the clock Kurt noticed it was just gone five a.m. By the time he made it to Dalton the boys would be beginning to wake up, and he'd be able to corner Sebastian on the way to breakfast. Ever since he'd seen the tape this morning he'd been pacing, worried about what Hunter might have done to Blaine. Sam had dozed off on the bed, so leaving him a note, Kurt grabbed his keys and left. Destination: Dalton.

* * *

Sam was woken shortly before six by a message on Kurt's phone.

**Is this some kind of chemistry worksheet? The chemicals would make a mild mind-control solution. If you need some help with chemistry, just ask. ~ Mercedes**

Sam didn't know what Kurt had asked, but he knew it would be related to Blaine – why would Kurt be worrying about a chemistry worksheet when Hunter had Blaine? He headed up to the kitchen to find Kurt, but was disappointed to find the boy gone. He raced along the street to school where he had left his car the previous afternoon, and sped off to Dalton.

* * *

At Dalton Kurt had managed to find his way to Sebastian's room and began pounding on the door.

"Kurt?!" asked a dreary-eyed Sebastian. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"Why did you lie?! Why didn't you tell me Hunter was back here?!" shouted Kurt, thrusting a print out of Hunter into Sebastian's hands and storming into the room. Jeff was still in bed, looking groggily up at Kurt.

"I didn't know he was back. I swear." said Sebastian, closing the door. "Do you think he has Blaine?"

"Someone has Blaine?!" asked Jeff, but he was ignored by the others.

"I don't know!" exclaimed Kurt. "Who else would do something like this?!"

* * *

Sam raced down the path from the car park, swung through the door and hurried along the corridor. He was just turning the corner when he ran into someone.

"I'm sorry." he apologised, running off down the corridor.

"Boy!" yelled the teacher, racing after him. Sam glanced behind him and noticed the angry teacher gaining ground on him. He decided to take shelter in one of the rooms, and tried the closest, windowless door. It swung open and he quickly closed it, turning around to rest his back against the door. He heard footsteps rushing past the door, and opened his eyes ready to sneak back out, only to find himself face to face with Hunter.

It was not this sight, however, that caused Sam to take a sharp intake of breath. It was the sight of the boy lying tied up and beaten in the corner of the music store cupboard, and the realisation that this boy was Blaine.

* * *

_**Please feel welcome to review and let me know thoughts/feelings.**_

_**I hope you're enjoying it...**_


	6. Hunter

_**As promised this chapter is a lot longer. Thank you so much for the reviews. They really mean a lot. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee.**_

* * *

Sam took in the sight before his eyes, stunned. Blaine was continuously cheerful and always strong. It hurt him deep in his heart to see his friend so defenceless. Sam wasn't sure if it was the light or not, but it looked like Blaine's face was littered with purple bruises, and there was a large cut above his eye. Both his hands and feet were bound with some rope and the sight made Sam feel sick to his stomach. He had no time, however, to rush to Blaine's aid or knock Hunter's feet from underneath him. Hunter was ready for any interference and swung a punch at Sam which sent him stumbling backwards out of the door. The corridor was deserted. Sam heard the cupboard door lock behind him, and felt the blood running down from his nose.

Panicking, he raced down the corridor, hoping to avoid the teacher that was hunting him down, and hoping to run into Kurt. He turned the final corner just as Kurt was emerging from Sebastian's room, looking as hopeless as ever. Seeing Sam he hurried over.

"Oh my goodness! Sam! What happened? Are you OK?" asked Kurt, concerned.

"I-I'm fine. Hunter. He's this way. And Blaine." Sam gestured the way he had come. Kurt's face lit up with concern.

"Blaine? Is he OK?" Sam looked sheepish.

"I-I couldn't help him." A tear ran down Sam's face. "I found them and I- he looked so helpless – and I just stood there and Hunter-" He broke off.

"We've got to get after them, before they get away!" exclaimed Sebastian, heading in the direction Sam had pointed. "Where were they?"

Sam broke from his mournful trance and, running, led the way back to the music store. He tried the door, but it was locked. Kurt's face fell.

"Are you sure this is the place?" He asked, trying the door again.

"I'm sure." replied Sam with a sigh. Sebastian approached the door and took some keys out from his blazer.

"One of the perks of being captain of the Warblers." he said, indicating to the music store key. He turned it in the lock and went to turn the handle. "Are you sure you're ready for this, Kurt?" he asked, slightly concerned.

"I just need to see him again." Kurt whispered and Sebastian opened the door.

* * *

Hunter was gone. That's the first thought Sam had as the door swung open and he saw Kurt double over in grief and heard the sounds of pain seeping from his lips. As Kurt rushed forwards Sam was able to see that Blaine was still there, lying as still as he had been before. Sebastian stood at the door in shock. Sam reached for Kurt's mobile and phoned an ambulance as Kurt pulled an unconscious Blaine into his arms and began rocking to and fro. Sam sent Sebastian to the main gate to guide the paramedics through and went into the cupboard to help Kurt. He checked for a pulse before untying Blaine's hands and feet. Kurt just sat there, cradling Blaine, and rocking backwards and forwards, staring at his boyfriend's battered face.

After a while Kurt broke the silence.

"Sam. There's an envelope, on the shelf above your head." Sam glanced up. Sure enough, there on the shelf was an envelope, yet Kurt had not looked up from Blaine. Sam opened it up and slid out the navy card. He read it aloud to Kurt:

_**This may look like check, but it's check-mate. If the New Directions can't compete at regionals, the Warblers can compete under their name. It was nice playing games with you, Mr Hummel.**_

Kurt looked up at Sam, confused.

"What does he mean, if the New Directions can't compete at regionals?" he asked. "The competition is-" He paused. With all the worry about Blaine he'd lost track of time.

"Tomorrow afternoon." finished Sam. "We're leaving on the bus in a few hours."

"I-I can't go." stumbled Kurt, gesturing to Blaine. "I can't leave him like this."

"It was all an elaborate plan to perform at regionals?!" exclaimed Sam.

"No. There has to be more to it. Why go to all the trouble of kidnapping Blaine and taking him to Dalton? Why not simply attack one of us with another rock salt slushy?" Sam paused for thought. Kurt had a point. Why go to all that trouble?

"Kidnapping Blaine gets two of you out of the way." Sam pointed out.

"But it doesn't stop the New Directions from competing. We can always ask a couple of the Cheerios to dance in the background and make up numbers." Kurt paused. "But it does get us out of the way. Now."

Sam looked puzzled "What do you mean?"

"Mercedes said the shopping I got could be used to create a sleeping gas," He paused. "But I thought that's what Hunter was injecting the boys with last night." Kurt paused again. "I gave him the key to the choir room." Sam looked at Kurt in amazement. "I thought he was Blaine at the time!" Another pause. "Oh no!" Kurt looked at Sam.

"What? What is it?" asked Sam, desperately.

"The sleeping gas. Hunter could easily lock the New Directions in the choir room and flood it with the sleeping gas." Sam looked shocked, then his face relaxed.

"There's more than one door. Surely someone would notice if a Warbler went around locking all the doors one by one?"

"What if he had some help?"

"None of the other Warblers -" Sam broke off. "The injections." Now it was Kurt's turn to look puzzled. "Mercedes replied to your text. She said the chemistry could create a mind-control solution. What if Hunter has drugged the Warblers into helping him knock out the New Directions?" Kurt looked at Sam, horrified. Sam passed him his mobile, and Kurt quickly dialled Mercedes.

"Hey, Kurt! You're late for glee! The coach is leaving any minute. Have you seen Sam or Blaine on your travels?"

"Mercedes, you need to get out of the choir room."

"What are you on about, Kurt?"

"The Warblers-"

"Kurt! The doors. They're all locked!" The phone went dead.

* * *

_**Thank you once again. I look forward to updating ASAP.**_


	7. Sam

_**So this is the last of the action before the epilogue. I hope you've enjoyed it all.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own glee.**_

* * *

"It's too late." whispered Kurt, staring back down at Blaine.

"No." said Sam. "You need to get Blaine to hospital. Let me deal with Hunter." With that he raced from the room, glad to not have to stare at Blaine's broken form any longer. Jumping into the car he pulled on his seatbelt and drove off towards McKinley.

* * *

Sebastian ushered the medics through the corridors to the music store. Kurt was still kneeling there, cradling Blaine and rocking backwards and forwards. Tears were running down his cheeks, but he made no sound. One of the medics eased Blaine from Kurt's arms as the other guided Kurt to his feet and out into the corridor. Kurt looked pale and hurt, and Sebastian felt useless. He couldn't so much as look at Blaine without feeling physically ill.

In no time at all the medics had an oxygen mask and IV drip on Blaine and were wheeling him along the corridor towards the ambulance. A couple of policemen had arrived and one of them was guiding Kurt out to the ambulance, wrapped in a blanket, whilst the other was firing questions at Sebastian. Dalton boys stood motionless and silent along the sides of the corridor, watching the drama unfold.

* * *

Sam drew up outside the doors, turned off the ignition and leapt from the car, despite hearing Sue's shouts in the distance. He raced through the doors towards the choir room. He reached into his pocket and withdrew his keys. He thought back to how guilty he had felt when he had first stolen the key to Mr Schue's office and stayed the night with Stevie and Stacy when they couldn't afford the motel. Now it was going to save the New Directions, and possibly the nationals title. He slipped the key into the lock and turned it. Then he swung open the door and looked around the choir room. A couple of the girls were passed out on the floor, but at his arrival Mercedes looked up in relief and helped some of the boys carry them out into the corridor. Sam was smiling as one by one they came to.

Several hours later Sam relaxed onto his bed in the hotel. Regionals was the following day and the New Directions (and a couple of Cheerios) had arrived at the hotel in Iowa. For the first time since he had fled the Dalton hallways, Sam picked up his phone and dialled Kurt's number.

"Sam?" asked Kurt, anxiously.

"We're all good, dude." Sam smiled. "The hotel's great. I bet you're sad to miss it, and we're going to miss your fabulous voices tomorrow, both of you." He paused. "How's Blaine?" At the other end of the line Kurt sighed.

"He's going to be alright," replied Kurt. "I'll give you a call when he wakes up. If you win, I might even let you talk to him." Kurt joked, and Sam smiled.

"Look after him, dude." Sam hung up, and turned to the others who were looking at him, nervously. "He's going to be OK. Everything is going to be alright."

* * *

_**Sorry for the shortish chapter. The epilogue should be up tomorrow, and maybe even the start of my new fic... Keep your eyes peeled!**_


	8. Epilogue

_**And a little Klaine for the epilogue...**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee.**_

* * *

Blaine's eyes blinked as he adjusted the bright lights of the room. Staring up at the white ceiling he wondered where he was, and then he remembered Hunter and the music store cupboard. His fists went to clench to defend himself from the boy, but then he felt something else in his hand. Immediately his grip loosened and he pulled his hands across his chest protectively, hissing at the pain that seared through his body from the quick movement.

"Blaine?" Through the wall of pain Blaine thought he could hear the voice of an angel.

"Kurt?" He tried to reply but the word wouldn't come. Slowly he turned his head to face the sound. Sure enough there was Kurt sitting beside him, smiling.

Doctors came and went, checking Blaine's condition and making notes, but soon the pair were left alone. Kurt took Blaine's hand in both of his and leaned closer to his boyfriend.

"Are you OK?" he began, tears welling up in his eyes. Blaine smiled up at him.

"Of course I am." he smiled.

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." Tears began streaming down Kurt's face, and he let go of Blaine's hand, retreating from the bedside. Blaine raised his hand to catch hold of Kurt's wrist and bring him closer.

"None of this is your fault." Blaine replied, wiping the tears from Kurt's face.

"Hunter said-" Kurt cut off as Blaine lifted his head from the pillows and kissed Kurt.

"It doesn't matter what Hunter said." replied Blaine. "All that matters is you're OK." Kurt smiled back.

"Do you-" he paused. "Do you remember much of what happened?" Blaine nodded, looking away from Kurt's concerned eyes. Kurt took hold of Blaine's hand once more and soothed the back of it with his thumb.

"I didn't know who it was at first." Blaine began, his eyes misting over as he recalled the memories. Kurt could see the pain of the experience in his eyes and winced at every blow. As Blaine finished he looked up to see Kurt with tears streaming down his face. Once again he raised his hand, drying off the tears, before pulling Kurt into an embrace. "I'm fine." he comforted. "I'll never let anyone hurt you like that, I promise." And with that he took Kurt's face between his hands and kissed him as if they would never kiss again.

* * *

**_The end. :) Feel free to message me any plot ideas you'd like developing..._**


End file.
